


To Hell With Forever

by Curious



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), wholock - Fandom
Genre: Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, mycroft (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious/pseuds/Curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier, a wandering Time Lady. Lost, alone, and in fact sad. The idea of feelings sicken her. But when a companion died, saving the world she felt the need to go to the woman who helped her a lot when she was lost.<br/>Though it's a simple knock that introduced her to the men who couldn't be more realistic and unknowing of the world and things like the Soldier.<br/>It starts with a search for the closest thing the Soldier ever got to a family, Mrs Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Crappy Start, a Doubtful Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing published so be free to tell me what you think. I will eventually add more characters and it might turn into a SuperWhoLock, hell a Welcome to SuperWhoLock if I'm in the mood. I don't own any of these but the Solider is my OC, so don't take my idea of her or my story line, thanks.

It wasn't good. What had happened wasn't good at all. She was alone, utterly painfully alone.  
The Soldier wasn't good at feeling, nor was she willing to admit to it in front of others but when she was alone (more or less because her TARDIS was always there) she could feel however she found fit. And she didn't understand why she was so angry at feeling at all, she could only assume that it was only right for her to be mad, sad, lonely. She lost everyone and everything that mattered to her.  
Then she had company. Other aliens and humans who had yet to see the world beyond their atmosphere and she was more than delighted to bring them along (although she never made her feelings really known).  
The Soldier had explained once herself before, she escaped her planet. Ran away because she was suppose to be leading the first flank into battle and she knew they would be the first to die and she couldn't find herself to find the right state of mind to stay. So she ran, left under the noses of her people and she didn't dare look back till it was so far along that she was lost when she saw it. It was bitterly nothing, her planet gone.  
After that she was not herself, dodging feelings before she got to far into them. She never found anyone, no Time Lord or Lady. Her own family, killed when the damn creatures came after she ran. But then came the company that came to her as if flies to a light.  
The people who came only staying a little while then she would just feel sad. Sad that she couldn't promise them a better life and more of what she gave them.  
Then came the present time, she was hurt, sore, and damaged. She lost a man who literally threw himself into the midst of danger and save everything. She knew that she deserved to be sad, but she had to go somewhere where there was some help she could get without much questions. And she had the woman in mind.  
She went to her controls that looped like a large 'C' and the room with things scattered all about, most of them being from Matthew, the man who saved her and ended himself.  
With that she pushed aside her brown messy hair, and she pressed her buttons and pulled levers just in the right order, watching the time periods fly by till she was where she wanted to be. She stumbled to the doors and she pushed them open, immediately noticing the change in it. A red telephone box, the windows being so dark that only a black void seemed to behind the glass. She looked up at where she was and she shut the door behind her as she dragged her feet, locking the door behind her with the key that was place firmly around her wrist.  
She walked (more or less, considering her exhaustion and beaten state) to the door with golden numbers on the door.  
221B.  
She only hoped this was the right place, god only knows what would happen if someone were to see the looks of her now.  
With a raise of her hand she knocked on the door and she simply waited, elevator music coming into her head to block thoughts out. Then the door swung and she sucked in a pained breath to see, not the woman she wanted to but a man instead. A shocked, short, blonde man. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.  
"I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid I have the wrong address. Does a Mrs Hudson live here, or around here. I swear she would be around this place. This is still London, yeah?" He said. Standing straight to the man as he looked speechless to concern.  
"Are you alright? What happened to you, where you mugged?" He asked frantically, starting to pull his phone out of his pocket.  
"No, that's fine, I'm fine. Takes a lot to bring me down. But please I want to know if there still is a Mrs Hudson here." The Soldier looked at the man, curiously as he seemed to be trying to work things out in his head.  
"Please, come in, I'll see if she's still awake." He blurted. "Who should I say is here for her?" He inquired.  
The Soldier thought about it for a single second then a slight smile came across her lips as she stepped inside, shutting the door to the cold, brisk, dark air outside.  
"Tell her it's her old friend, Jane Smith. Tell her I'm a bit late but I'm here." She said with a slight smirk. "She'll know who you're talking about."  
The man nodded and he left her alone, walking past the stairs and to the door that said 221A on it. That might get confusion to a lot of humans.  
Within a mere few seconds the man was coming out with a woman who aged greatly since the last she saw her.  
"Bloody- what happened to you, you poor dear!" She exclaimed, pushing past the blonde, she wore her robe, with her night gown fluttering at her ankles. "Oh, my lord. John, you did the right thing by getting me. You can go back upstairs if you'd like. I'm going to take care of her now." She ushered the woman away before the John could ask questions. Mrs Hudson knowing that the less John knew the less Sherlock would shear and learn and the less difficult things would be.  
Mrs Hudson wouldn't hear a word The Soldier had to say till she was showered, and properly clothed in something that wasn't tattered and covered in blood, oil, and god-knows-what green and purple stains. It was well over an hour till that happened and even then Soldier was sat in a kitchen, light airy and really grandmothery. In moments soup and tea pushed to her.  
"Now, I know how you 'forget' to eat so do it while you talk. What's happened dear? Why have you come, you know that I said I'd never come looking for you. But for you to drop at my door step, scaring the blazes out of my tenant. Scaring the blazes out of me! I think I deserve to know what's happened." Mrs Hudson went and she sat next to the Time Lady, watching and waiting with caring eyes that demanded answers.  
"Remember Matt? Little Matthew?" She asked, putting the cup of tea between her hands, warming them.  
"Little Matt? He must be grown up by now. That Matthew Bane, always getting into trouble." She answered, not even sounding like what was about to be said was hinted in the air.  
"Matthew, he grew up into a wonderful man, still went looking for trouble. We went traveling for a little while till we ran into some people who, of course, wanted to take over. And there was a beam, it couldn't be stopped without the transmissions being disrupted and he-he wouldn't allow me to and he-he." Her voice stopped, her eyes burning. "He save us all, he sacrifice himself and save us all." Her voice was small and said, her hands tight on the mug that she didn't realize till Hudson hand was wrapping around hers.  
"Matthew was a good man. He was always looking for danger, to stop it the way you stopped the danger from happening to him." She gave her a smile as Soldier looked up into the woman's eyes. "We'll always remember him, if you'd like we can go get a headstone and we can put it somewhere." The Soldier smiled and she nodded. "Tomorrow." She listened as silence fell over them and as she listened she smiled and chuckled.  
"You have very curious tenants, I like curious. Boys, you are awful, can't we be left alone without snoopers?" She inquired, sounding stern but a chuckle following her light voice.  
Soon there was a sound of the door and then steps coming from the hall and into the kitchen.  
The Soldier looked and she watched as John, the man from the door, and another man (who looked familiar) who had moppy brown curls, and blue and green electric eyes that were piercing into her skin, but she didn't feel intimidated, she's been through worse that wouldn't make her bat an eye.  
"Where do I know you?" The Soldier inquired, she pointed her finger at the man before she put her hand to her head, trying to remember. "What's your name, kiddo?"  
The man scowled a bit at the name. "His name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and I'm John Watson." John answered, seeing Sherlock's reaction.  
"Sherlock, Sherlock." She repeated with a thoughtful tone. Then the memory came to her. "Sherlock, d'you happen to have the brother named Mycroft?"  
"Sadly, I must agree to that, he is indeed my brother. To what degree are you in anyway connected with him?" Sherlock asked, his voice deep and low comparing to the child voice she heard of his a long time ago.  
"You really don't remember me, do you? Well you were about five when I crashed into your lawn, you ought to be what, late twenties early thirties about now?" She looked to Mrs Hudson who still had a (slightly nervous) hand on hers. The woman gave her a nod. Telling her she was on the right track.  
"Whatever do you mean? I can assure that nothing of the 'crashing' ever happened during my childhood, not on the estate I grew up on." Sherlock claimed.  
"Wrong, I still have the scar from that night, the memories. All quite clear as I dig it up." She singsonged.  
Soldier looked at Mrs Hudson then to the two men. John and Mrs Hudson looking mostly at Sherlock, as if waiting for something to happen between the two.  
"You're depressed, clearly someone has died but that's not the first time something like death has happened to you as a matter of fact, your family or some close friends have died, but that was long ago, how long, I can't say. You were in a war, or more than one by the looks. You're older beyond what your face proves. You travel, going from one place to another so you can't get attached, and that is a paradox issue for you, you want to be with people but something inside you is keeping you from doing so. My question to you is what?" Sherlock said, everyone was staring at the man like that was the rudest thing he could ever say, although the Soldier smirked.  
"Still the sharpest knife in the box. I knew you were something else." She was amused.  
"Sherlock, you just can't ask stuff like that." John said through his teeth, looking slightly embarrassed from the others actions.  
"No, no. Actually it's no problem." She said as she turned to face Mrs Hudson who was squeezing her hand lightly.  
"Do you think it's wise to do this? I can see that look in your eyes and I know what's going to come from it. Mycroft is in the government now, very far into it and he has a lot of power. He knows of Torchwood and everything. In fact, we ought to move the - you know. Before they find it and you first." She suggested, looking up at the men for a moment when she got to the part about the TARDIS.  
"I know what I'm doing." She claimed, faking the sound of being offended. "And trust me, we've been together for years. I ought to know what I'm doing by now."  
She got to her feet, letting go of the old (human years old) woman and she stepped in front of the men, an all knowing smile on her lips.  
"Well if you'd like, I can show you how we met. She offered, putting her hands on her hips (that still hurts from the fight that technically didn't happen yet because it was in the future that it happened).  
"Please, enlighten me. How do you plan on doing that? It's not as though you have pictures on hand of that particular moment. Also, you couldn't have even if you do, you didn't know I was even here so there would be no reason for you to have them." Sherlock crossed his arms, John looked confused but he was quiet.  
"I'll show you. That is if you'll let me." She just looked up at the man, smiling that what will be shown to the man will ultimately change his thoughts on everything about the world.  
"Oh, dear. Please be careful, he is a practical man, he won't take this to well." Mrs Hudson warned.  
"Don't worry, I'm always careful." The Soldier announced as she started to lift her rather white hands to the sides of the man's face. "Now, if there is something you don't want me to see just imagine a door, yeah?"  
The man started to protest but The Soldier put her hands on both sides of his head, showing him the images of the start of their meeting, how she met the young Holmes' boys when they were just children (they were practically new borns compared to the Soldiers ages but she learned that their ages meant they were well into growing up). But it all started with an open wire, a little shock, and a crash.


	2. What Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's mind is extravagant, better than any other mind The Soldier has seen. But she hates that her TARDIS is being messed with.

The Soldier had her fingers and hands in both sides of Sherlock's head when she went in. In seconds, just before she was pushed back and away from his memories. She only wanted a peek, just to find out if he really did just not remember or if it was him at all.  
The Soldier found herself in a wide room, it just look like a large ballroom that was a bit like one she was in when she went dancing with Matthew back in the 1700-ish (they never did ask the date then in fear they would be accessed of sorcery and being burned or drowned). It was nice, the floors marble and light like the light whiteish pink walls. Around her were entrances and painted pictures littered the walls. Each had a plaque under it but she made no mind to look at them or study them in the slightest, rather than that she got to her feet when she finally saw she had some (most of the time when she's in someone's head she was just a cloud, a wandering consciousness inside another normally barley noticing one). She looked around, her eyes landing on Sherlock whom was wearing the same this he wore outside their minds, a dark purple button-up dress shirt with black dress slacks and black dress shoes. In the Soldier's mind he look like he had pretty high standards of himself. She did notice almost as soon as she saw him that the buttons of his dress shirt were just barely tugging apart his lean body looking rather good.  
"How are you in my head?" Sherlock sneered. He walked, his shoes clicking the ground, his footsteps sounding angry.  
"Because I can, it's real neat in here. I'm impressed, people normally have cluttered minds all whilst yours is magnificently clean." With a clap of her hands she spun on her heel, her feet bare but not at all cold against the stone floors.  
"This is absolutely impossible. I must be drugged, but how did you drug me? How am I thinking and controlling myself completely? Answer me, how is this even happening?" The Soldier could tell that for a slight moment he was flattered by her compliments, it all washing away with confusion and anger.  
"Because, remember, I've told you when you were a kid. I don't know how you don't remember, sure you were about five but still things like me should stay in there." She walked around the room, giving the things on the walls fake attention. With the sound of more angry steps she was spun and Sherlock's hands squeezing her shoulders tightly. His eyes gleamed in confusion and even some curiosity in the light that lit them.  
"Tell me." He hissed.  
The Soldier smirked at the reaction, she was pinned against the wall because of her smile but it didn't bother her, they were in his mind and pain wasn't coming to her it and it wouldn't. If she were to even be in any sort of trouble she could be out in second.  
"I'm an alien, remember?" She didn't get the reaction she wanted, just more confusion and anger. With a sigh she looked at him in the eyes. "Sherlock, look at my eyes, do you see how old they are? That's because I'm eight hundred and forty-two years old, I'm from the planet Gallifrey. I'm the last of my race, the Time Lords and Ladies. Because of my DNA I'm perfectly able to do this and much more. Happy?" She spoke quickly, escaping from his grip and she walked to the center of the room in long and graceful strides. With a spin to face him he looked at her, processing information.  
The Sodier noticed light flashing over her head and she looked up. Words came up, just over her head were the very things she said and then it was almost as though mini searches were going on near highlighted words. In a flash it was gone and her eyes went back to Sherlock who walked back to the Soldier, hands behind his back.  
"Imposs-" Sherlock started but the Soldier cut him off.  
"Boy, I like the way you think. I do, oh, I really do. Magnificently wonderful, the way you think." She said, pointing her finger at him with a smile.  
Then over head there were muffled noises. She.knew they were.coming from the outside, the world beyond their minds. With a turn to Sherlock.  
"Turn up the volume." She demanded, and with a reply with a roll of his eyes and the voices turned loud and clear.  
"John, listen to me. This isn't a joke, why would I joke about this?" The voice of Mrs Hudson pleaded.  
"I don't know, as if I'll believe you of all people going about 'time traveling' with an 'alien'. It's absurd!" John replied, sounding angry.  
"Oi! Watch it buddy!" She warned, pointing and looking at ceiling. She knew he couldn't hear but it made her feel better.  
"Alright, Sherlock, experiment over you and her can stop now. Haha, nice joke, we're all having laughs." John started to sound worried and even slightly scared. Then there was a sound of light feet scurrying across the floor then mutters of curses from Mrs Hudson. The feet came back.  
"What is it, what's wrong?" John inquired.  
"Soldier, I know the two of you can hear me, so I'm sorry for telling your name, they were bound to find out. But you must come out, someone is getting to the TARDIS. I couldn't see but they have truck and they sure as hell are trying to get in that bugger." Mrs Hudson informed them.  
"Sorry, got to dash." She said before the sounds of Sherlock's angry voice hit her hears she was back In her head and she put her hands down, not waiting for Sherlock's eyes to open. She hurried her feet past the coffee table, snatching her sonic light stick as she passed and she hurried to the door. Opening it wide she saw men all around her TARDIS, all dressed like they're ready for combat. They were backing up a truck and over the muttering voices she heard 'forklift' that making her a little more than slightly angry. She pushed out the door and she pushed through the people and she pressed her back against the door, putting her hands on the ledges, looking back at the rest of them.  
"What you lot think you're doing? You have no right to touch my things." She exclaimed, her eyes furrowing and her voice and body made her seem stern and angry.  
"Who are you? What are you and this box?" A man asked as he stepped forward.  
"None, of your damn business. All you need to know is that you're trespassing. This is my box, I'm doing no harm to anyone or anything." Soldier answered, angrier and angrier she started to become.  
"Someone get Jack. Then she'll crack." She heard a woman call out. Then she heard some mumbles of agreement then seconds after she was soon being approached by a man, good looking man.  
His smile was award winning but she didn't change her stance.  
"Hello." The Jack character charmed. His greeting sounded more like a 'Why don't we go get a a drink or ten, or well lets just skip the drinks and bump uglies'.  
"Get your men away and leave me and my property alone." She sneered. "Clearly you have authority and you have the ability to do so."  
"What is this ol thing?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips, his American accent sounding a bit offended.  
"If you must know it's my TARDIS now call them off. You all have interrupted me in the middle of a visit and I wish not to be force away because of some children decided to mess with me and take my things." Then there was a look of confusion then flashes of anger and even slight joy.  
"Back off, head back to base and wait for your next mission." He called out then he stepped up to the Soldier. "What are you?" He asked, his smile gone and kindness faded.  
"Why do you want to you know?" She asked, as if daring him to do something.  
"Because it matters to me. Who, are, you?" He demanded. Then before could snarl her answer she felt her TARDIS shudder and shiver.  
She looked up at the TARDIS and she felt her stomach churn. Then she looked at the good looking other.  
"Tell me what you are and I'll do the same." She offered.  
With a moment or two of silence, Soldier could see Mrs Hudson, John, and Sherlock looking at them in the doorway.  
"Jack Harkness, immortal if you want to call it that." He said, sternly. "You're turn."  
"The Soldier, last of the-" Then there was buzzing sound and over the shoulder of Jack she could see Sherlock stepping from between the shorter two with his cell phone out.  
"Mycroft wants to see you, now." He said, his voice wavering.  
"Hey! That is- actually a good idea. Let's go, hop in. She turned she shoved her key and unlocked the door, opening it partway. "You can't come Harky, we don't really like you and you make us nervous, so Sher, John, Mrs H. You can come if you like, that is if you're not scaaared." She teased.  
She watched as Sherlock and John looked at each other and they seemed to be talking through their eyes.  
"Boys, I'm safe at least we're only going to Sherl's brothers so well be safe." She looked at Mrs Hudson that didntesay anything and she smiled at The Soldier kindly.  
"No, I can't, dear. I can't do the traveling anymore, just take care of my boys for me." She stepped back into the flat with a wave of goodbye and she closed the door slowly. She said a few words to John just before she ushered him out. She smiled, ignoring the blubbering man in front of her. She caught Sherlock's gaze and it was like they had a bit of a connection. As if it was timed she turned around and into the TARDIS she went, leaving the door cracked and she ran to her controls.  
She then watched as Sherlock ran in, a gasp came from him as he looked at the large space. He stumbled, his legs not seeming to hold him right.  
The John came in soon after and he gasped too. He started to exclaim at it cursing and other mutrering nothings.  
"Close the door before he gets in!" She laughed, and once a stunned John slumped and he shut the door, closing off the sounds of Jack and she pumped a lever and she pulled another so she listened the the soft purr of the TARDIS start race into space so she was in slight orbit of the Earth.  
"So, you like?" She asked with a smile and her hands on her hips. Now her feet did feel slightly cold along with her legs. She wore one of Mrs Hudson's simple black dresses sith Peter pan collar and no sleeves. The dress went to her knees so it wasn't too short to her liking.  
She was excited, already from seeing what she did in Sherlock's mind she couldn't wait to be able to see what would happen with the two of them.  
This, was going to be fun.


	3. Yes, It's A Telephone Box

"This-this. It's not, it can't be. It's-" Sherlock stuttered, spinning confused on his heels when looked around himself as the TARDIS purred it's engines.  
"It's b-bigger on the inside. She was right. It's huge." John gasped, his eyes were bright as he walked past the dazed Sherlock (whom looked like he was going to have a melt down), and he walked to the controls where the Soldier was still pressing a button here and there. She departed it, making sure that they were just cruising around Earth slowly.  
"Yes, big, large, enormous, ginormus, humongous, synonyms for big. Where is Mycroft, or does he plan on making me play hide and seek?" She knew that it wouldn't be as easy as that  
"How is this even possible? What are you?" John breathed, watching the Soldier expectantly. "Who are you?"  
"I'm the Soldier. Hello!" She smiled and waved at the man who walked closer as she stood in the same place next to the curved control panels. "I'm a Time Lady, pleasure to meet you." She smiled.  
"An alien, wow. I mean, no offense but this-this has to be fake. It's got to be. Sherlock, is this something of yours, did you make this up?" He asked, turning and looking back at the taller.  
"Oh, John. Even I couldn't come up with something like this, we are in the presence of an alien in it's ship." Sherlock turned and looked at the Soldier. "Why is it a telephone box? Above all things, a telephone box?"  
"Oi, I can turn right around and put you back. Or leave you somewhere, either is fine with me. So where is your brother, I'd like to see the kind of man he turned out to be." She went to the controlss looking at the two men who looked wondrous although that didn't stop their smirks. "What?" She asked.  
"He's not that great of a man." John said with a cross of his arms. "Kidnapped me a time or two to try and get information of Sherlock."  
"Well I suppose I'm still going to see the bloke. Address, now." She snapped her fingers at them so they could rip their eyes from the walls and the doorways. Sherlock muttered the address, the one to Mycroft's latest warehouse. As the Soldier put in the location Sherlock and John went to look over the Time Lady's shoulder to see what she was doing.  
"What is this thing called?" Sherlock asked. "And honestly, why is it a telephone box?"  
With a sigh she turned to answer. "It's a Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, the initials make the name TARDIS. It's a telephone box purely because my chameleon effects are shocked and so I crashed when it was shockes and she stayed this way. It's so she's not noticed."  
"She? So it's alive?" John asked looking around as if he was going to see eye or something.  
"It has a gender?" Sherlock asked at the same time.  
"Yes and yes." She turned around to finish what shewas doing, sending a shudder throughout the TARDIS. It whined and grunted as it moved and took them to the waiting Mycroft.  
"Let's go." She said motioned for them to follow her. "C'mon I'm an alien, not a criminal mastermind from Mars. It's just your brother waiting god-knows-why maybe with a sniper, depends." She said with a shrug. "Hopefully he remembers me, it would be nice to be remembered for the reason why his brother wanted to be a pirate." She smirked at that when she saw the look on John and Sherlock's faceand she went to the door and glanced out the window and at the man with the suit and umbrella looking controlled. She smiled, recognizing the face of the man.  
Stepping out she saw the surprise look in his face but that quickly recovered.  
"I see you haven't changed since I was a child. Still in that box I see." He said, tapping the tip of his umbrella on the concrete floor.  
"Yes, I'm still in the box. Why, I like it." She said sounding offended.  
"No reason. Ah, brother, just as I thought, and Doctor Watson. The ones I wanted to see. I must know what my brother and his doctor had seen. I want to know what they know. I hear they met Captain Jack." He said with a strict face.  
"Boring, very boring. How long has he been this dull, he wasn't like this when I left." She turned to see John and Sherlock behind her, Sherlock investigating the TARDIS.  
"He was always dull, you've been gone for ages, and brother dear is in the government, he's the king of the dull." Sherlock answered.  
" Really, Mycroft I'm disappointed in you. You used to be the funner of the two of you. Now Sherlock is my new best friend, he's cool and he walked in the TARDIS himself. I like John too, he's good. Soldery and now we can talk about military. Boys, get inside, we're leaving Mister Boring to his boring kingdom." She turned as the two men looked at one another then they started for the door as she did.  
"Stop, Soldier. We have something for you, we had recently gotten a letter addresses to you in Torchwood. And now that we have you here you need to read it." The Soldier turned around to look at Mycroft who left his spot and he walked to her arm outstretched with a letter in his hand.   
Taking it in her hands she saw that it was still closed.  
"Where from?" She asked looking at the words on the front of the envelope. It said 'hurry, slow poke'.  
"America, we were not able to open the letter because it was in possession of Torchwood once we knew you were here we knew we had to give it to you. It may be important." He said nodding his head to the letter. "You have a job to do, Soldier, do it well." He gave her a salute and she saluted him back with a smirk on her lips.  
"Great, I got a job, I hope I'm getting paid." She smirked then walking to the TARDIS, standing in the door for a moment before she turned back around and rushing to Mycroft, throwing her arms around him in a hug, one he quickly responded to.  
"It's great to see you." She said.  
"It's nice for you not to be crashing into my yard like rhe last time." He mutrered. Letting go she went back into the TARDIS shutting the door.  
"Would you boys like to come with me?" She asked looking at then. "Or would you like to go home and continue your lives?" She asked.  
With the look on Sherlock's and John's faces, John's being annoyed and Sherlock's with a smile.  
And she knew that it meant a yes.  
"But, a phone box, why you could be anything and it's a phone box." Sherlock said.  
The Soldier rolled her eyes and she opened the letter gingerly. "It's not going to change." She said as she read.


End file.
